


Memoirs of an Umbra Witch

by Rolls_of_Chiffon



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: But probably not too detailed, Diary/Journal, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, maybe a bit of angst, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolls_of_Chiffon/pseuds/Rolls_of_Chiffon
Summary: After a return visit to Vigrid for the summer solstice, the promising journalist Luka Redgrave comes across a hidden journal. Unbeknownst to him, this notebook contains the recorded memories of one certain witch who changed the balance of the world as they knew it. Choosing to immortalise these writings, Luka discovers how the intersection of light and dark came to happen- all starting with the a meeting at the Umbra Confirmation Ceremony.





	Memoirs of an Umbra Witch

18/06/20XX

_“Vigrid, City of Déjà vu”_ is a peculiar little city-state situated in western Europe. A place seeming stuck in time for the most part, it is wrapped up in history and therefore is an area of great interest for my research. The stark contrast between the highly developed Isla Del Sol and the mainland neighbourhoods is truly is a wonder, although the reason for such differences is another story, one that I may perhaps write here someday- once I get over the trauma… ha…

Although my last experiences in Vigrid may have left me slightly scarred, I recently decided to return for the Summer Solstice. A grand celebration of the sun and the moon: both crucial symbols to the Vigridian’s faith. I figured it would be a perfect time to experience the culture (or something) and of course, see if it would lead me to any more information about the true focus of my interest: The Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages. Although I technically have met at least one of each, a feat not many can claim to have achieved, the winding history between these two clans has never ceased to amaze me and I feel that there is still much for me to discover.

The mainland had suffered from a severe fire and had been partially destroyed but somehow the restoration was moving along at a rapid rate and the inhabitants all still lived in their neighbourhoods, seemingly unaffected by the destruction. However, despite the unfortunate loss of such scenic buildings this tragedy was quite the bonus for me as I was able to find many a secret passage throughout the town. In fact, I was able to easily access an area known as the _“Proving Grounds”_ or _“The Ruins of Luna and Sol”_. I had been to these grounds before but my visit was… Cut short by a rather eventful encounter. Due to the absurd security in Vigrid, it was most difficult to enter this protected area last time but with these secret entrances, I was able to enter them with ease and search for any hints towards the clans’ history.

After not finding much other than some inscriptions that I copied down to translate later, I was planning to simply return to my hotel (I decided to go the legal residence route this time, with the help of a certain Witch) but just as I was leaving the small alcove that I had been studying, I ~~tripped over~~ **noticed** an outcropping tile on the ground. Deciding to investigate, after moving it aside I discovered a tiny hidden nook which, to my surprise, contained a book as well as a perfectly preserved rose.

The notebook was made of black leather with a red ribbon stitched into it as a bookmark. The ribbon had some sort of writing on it, a long collection of demonic characters that repeat over and over, but I have no idea what they are. I’ll have to consult one of my confidants. On the cover was a gold-flecked design of a rose as well as an inscription that also appeared to be in the same language as the ribbon- Enochian I believe it is called, or _“The Language of the Angels”._

Mercifully, once I opened the cover I found it to be a simple lined notebook filled with writing that was in a language I could actually understand. It appears to be a diary of sorts and although I have not read it through, I already know it is an extremely important bit of history that must be recorded. Therefore, I have decided to act as it’s scribe and copy these notes digitally so if anything happens to this dear diary, it’s contents will not be lost to time as many other remnants of the town have.

That’s all I have to say for now. From here on I will be transcribing the first section of this book as best I can, perhaps I will find something new as I go through it with a closer eye. Although I do imagine an acquaintance of mine may be interested. I will have to attempt to contact her again soon so she can see it too. For professional reasons, of course! ~~Not that I’d mind the chance to see her again.~~

18/03/1394

_Property of Rosa- Do not read or I will duel you!_

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow will be my confirmation as an Umbra Witch- the day that I make my pact with a demon from Inferno, therefore sealing my fate for the afterlife. I will admit, I was nervously excited! Normally in our clan, a witch (if she shows magical potential) will be trained from a child and will usually be in her late teens or perhaps twenties when she carries out her confirmation. The training regime is brutal and many witches never manage to reach their graduation but if they do, they shall have the honour of being _truly_ part of the clan.

As for me, I was chosen quite early after exhibiting “extreme talent” or so my mother told me. The elders of the clan were impressed with my progress and I was sent to train with a more advanced group, filled with girls so much older than I! It was tough but my mother always supported me and so I devoted myself to my studies, spending hours on end researching alchemy, constantly improving my concocting skills and always finding ways to practice my combat abilities. Those older girls may have scoffed at me for challenging them to battle, but I was determined to prove to them that I could carry out the dark arts just as well as any one of them! These battles both helped gain me respect from them as well as act as a perfect way for me to hone my techniques- plus they were fun!

Now, at fourteen, I will be carrying out my vows along with the rest of the group. Despite our differences, I see ~~most of~~ them as family now so this is a very emotional time- I just wish my mother was here to see it… She was fatally injured two years ago due to a demon summon gone wrong while she was overseeing training. I… I still haven’t fully managed to accept her passing but… she always told me to stand strong no matter what, for there is nothing I cannot do. She is one of the main reasons I have managed to get through this training so tomorrow, I aim to carry out my vows as best I can, in her honour. If I am to find a human husband and have a child when I am older, I hope to be even half as much of a mother as she was.

Ah… That was a bit sad for my first entry… I let my emotions get the best of me for a moment. On a different subject- this diary! I received it today as a gift from a dear Umbran sister, Tia. She is also taking her vows tomorrow and we have been in the same group for years, she’s definitely the motherly type and says that she’ll always look out for me, but I’m far too grown up for that now- I need to learn to take care of myself fully! ~~although I do appreciate her comfort.~~ Anyway, Tia gave me this notebook today, saying that since I will be a full Umbra Witch soon I should “document my feelings and experiences for the future” so that I can recount them later on. If I’m being honest, I don’t know if I’ll keep up with _daily_ entries but I plan to at least try, I did promise Tia I would after all.

One thing that I can’t take off my mind is the thought of which demon I will pact with. Witches always have a main demon, usually a Madama, who they will have the closest bond with and it is she who will receive the Witch’s soul after death. The thought is unnerving to say the least but thankfully, our kind don’t go down easily. Due to our Umbran watches, we have the ability to not age, limiting causes of death to interaction with the divine. I don’t have a watch yet- normally a witch will be given one during her confirmation but I have chosen to forgo this for a few more years, I don’t want to be stuck looking like a fourteen-year-old for the upcoming centuries!

I know that my mother had a very lovely one, fashioned like a delicate flower, but since her passing the magic has been lost from it, therefore rendering it as merely a pretty trinket but that doesn’t stop me looking at it sometimes, if only to have the vain hope that I’ll feel her presence once more…

That is beside the point! I was writing about, what was it, oh yes, the infernal demons! They are extremely powerful entities that will help us witches in combat when summoned, but I’ve heard from some others that they even consider their pacted demon to be a friend! Personally, I wouldn’t mind such a thing, perhaps it would help me ignore my inevitable fate at that demon’s hands if I were to perish, not to mention it would give me someone to talk to whenever I need! It almost makes me laugh that I’m having such absurd thoughts about the matter- imagine, my infernal demon and I picking flowers together or going out for a walk to the market!

Admittedly, I am feeling much less nervous since I began writing this, maybe Tia was on to something after all. Although if I am to write all my thoughts onto these pages I will have to find some way of protecting it, there is no way in Inferno that I would let my Umbran sisters look through it! As for tonight, I will have to settle for keeping it close to my heart, tucked in the pocket of my nightclothes. At least no one will find it there.

For now, I must be getting off to sleep. I cannot risk arriving to the confirmation ceremony with darkened eyes and a lack of attention after all. Especially since the Umbra Elder will be overseeing the event, as well as the Lumen Elder or so I’ve heard! Apparently, some of the Lumen sages will be attending as they will be making their sacred vows to the angels of Paradiso now that they have finished training. I couldn’t really care less about them, after all the clan law states that we are not to form bonds with them (friendship is kept to a minimum) and from what I know, their studies are much less combat based. Tia told me that they are all a bunch of bookworms that hide away in libraries all day! Then again, she was telling me that to tease me about the amount of time I had spent hiding myself away to study a certain recipe that I couldn’t seem to execute correctly…

Nonetheless, I will do my best to prove myself worthy and bring pride to the Umbra Witches in front of our counterparts! For the Elder, for Tia and, most of all, for my dear Mother.

The shadow remains cast!

~Rosa

Thus, ends the first entry. It is notable that around halfway through this section the pages are noticeably more wrinkled than the rest. It appears to be the writings of a young Witch named “Rosa” which at first may present as unremarkable but in just this daily recount, she has provided to me plenty of information about the workings of the clan over 500 years ago. I do wonder if the name Rosa will bear any significance to my acquaintance… Never mind that, all that matters is that this book clearly has many secrets to behold, and I am certain that it will lead to more discoveries about the two clans. I shall read and transcribe the whole notebook, even if it turns out to be a more than mundane recollection of an uneventful life, the Umbran secrets hidden between the lines will be more than worth the time it takes.

However, before I attempt to continue my act as a scribe, I believe that I will take a trip to a certain favoured bar of mine where I will be able to find someone to translate the cover and ribbon. Who knows, maybe I’ll also run into my old acquaintance as well so I can present my new findings to her. Until tomorrow I will leave this off here – L.R.


End file.
